closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
DC Comics/Summary
1st Logo (1996-2005) Nickname: "The DC Stamp" Logo: Against either a black or white background, we see the corporate DC Comics logo, in various color schemes, such as blue, black, orange, or gold. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Hardly seen on television, but it appears on numerous games based on the Batman (where it was first seen in 1996, on Batman Forever: The Arcade Game), Catwoman, and Justice League franchises, and also appears on Superman: The Man of Steel. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2005-2013) Nickname: "The 52 Logo" Logo: We see the letters "DC", formed by dots, flipping in from the left. A shooting star is then formed around the letters, and the words "DC COMICS" appear below the logo, as they zoom back slightly. Variant: *A longer version is seen on movies, though it varies by film. *On all but one episode of Smallville from season two to the end of the series, a shorter version is used, which has the already-formed logo slightly zooming back. *On some video games, no text is used. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: The theme music composed by John Ottman crossed the whole logo. Music/Sounds Variant: *Beginning with the console version of the Superman Returns videogame, the short version has a similarly short (but sharp-sounding) fanfare. *On the Smallville variant, the first part of the 2003 Warner Bros. Television logo is heard leading to that logo. Availability: Common. Debuted on the console version of the Batman Begins videogame. Scare Factor: Low. 3rd Logo (2012- ) Nickname: "The New 52 Logo" Logo: We see the then-newest DC Comics logo, which shows a solid blue "D" letter, with an edge wrapped to reveal the white "C" behind. The name is arranged like this: DC COMICS FROM DC ENTERTAINMENT Variant: * The CGI version of this logo starts from the right side. While the logo shift to the front side, the "D" flip out a corner to shows the "C". Also, the colors on the logo are reversed that "D" is silver and "C" is blue. ** On Red 2, the main color of the logo is instead by red that same to the movie theme. * There as another version of this logo, except the white "C" will instead of the scene from the movies for a few seconds. This version only used on DC Universe Animated Original Movie. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The show's closing theme Availability: Rare. Seen on the first two seasons (and most of the third; last seen on "Oh Yeah!") of Teen Titans Go!. Strangely, this appears on Cartoon Network's over-the-last-scene credits instead of its successor. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (2016-present) Nickname: "The New DC Stamp", "DC Rebirth Logo" Logo: On the black background, we see the blue-outlined, black circle with the big letters "DC' inside. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: No theme music. All appearance of the logo has the music from the series or movies cross it. Availability: Current. First appeared on the Teen Titans Go! episode "TTG V. PPG", and it eventually began regular use on "Riding the Dragon" and the week-long Island Adventures event. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (June 2nd, 2017-) Nickname: "DC's Iconic Expanded Universe Superheroes" (before 2019), "DC Rebirth CGI Logo" Logo: The orange light glows in to reveal Batman with the spinning Batarang. The camera pans right as the Batarang transitions to Superman in the sky. It transitions to Wonder Woman with her Lasso of Truth which also transitions to Aquaman. The camera zooms out from him to Cyborg. From the background, The Flash's superspeed twirls in to reveal himself running which transitions to Green Lantern using the lantern which glows. It cuts to the aforementioned superheroes, as well as other heroes & villians, in the line of the Justice League in the which the camera zooms out from them which reveals the DC Stamp from before in blue gradient. It fades out. Variant: * A short version of this logo appears on all theatrical film based on DC Comics. * On Teen Titans GO! To The Movies, the superheroes portion of the logo is reanimated in style of the movie. When the line zooms back, it quickly fades back the usual logo formation. FX/SFX: Illustrations combined with CGI and effects. Music/Sounds: The logo have two different theme music: * On the original version, the music composed by Frederik Wiedmann crosses the whole logo. It used on all DC Animated Movie Universe film since The Death of Superman (2018) * On the short version, it have another theme music, although it only appears on Teen Titans GO! To The Movies'. Availability: Common. * The short version is debuted on ''Wonder Woman (2017), and it was recently seen on Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans (2019). ** Also, the short version logo is also shown on the intro of the original series on DC Universe. * The original version is debuted on The Death of Superman (2018), and it was recently seen on Wonder Woman: Bloodline (2019). Scare Factor: None.